What Happened Between Albus And Scorpius
by Yuval25
Summary: "You can't date Rose!" "Why not?" Why, indeed? Please R&R! One-shot. Fluffiness and Cuteness and more ness's. Albus/Scorpius


_Hey, I just wanted to know what happened between Albus and Scorpius, so I wrote my own 'what happened between Albus and Scorpius'. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: The characters and Harry Potter plotlines belong to J. only.**_

**What Happened Between Albus And Scorpius**

**By**

**Yuval25**

"You're going on a date? You're going on a date with _my_ cousin?" yelled Albus Potter, infuriated.

The blond boy pulled a new shirt on and closed the drawer. "Yes. I honestly don't see the problem. I mean, it's not like you like her."

"Don't see the problem? Don't see the problem, he says." Albus snorted, throwing his hands in the air, "Of course there is a problem. She's Rose! You can't date Rose."

"Why not?" asked an angry Scorpius.

"I-this-you-arghh! You just can't, okay?" stuttered Al. He looked desperately at Scorpius, his best friend since their meetings at Hogwarts' express when they were eleven. They have both changed so much, but one thing hasn't changed – their temper.

"I don't see why not. You obviously didn't give me any rational argument not to." said Scorpius, thrusting a slender finger onto the middle of the black-haired boy's chest. Said boy blushed, shoving the finger away. "And, anyway, it's just a date. We're not getting married or anything."

"Exactly – why date her if you're not going to have a future together?" argued Albus.

"So, what you're saying is that you want us to get married?" asked Scorpius, his voice raising.

"No!" shouted Albus. "No, I don't! I'm just saying that you're wasting your time, dating my cousin."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, then, enlighten me, Al. Do you suggest I ditch your cousin and embarrass her in public? What do you think I should do?"

"No, but-I don't know. You shouldn't have asked her on a date in the first place. You should have asked me, first!" The eyebrow rose higher, this time accompanied by an amused smirk. "No! That's not what I meant. I meant, you should have asked me first if you should ask her on a date and not ask her on a date first without asking me first if you should even ask her!"

Silence.

"_What_?" asked a dumbfounded Scorpius.

Albus sighed in frustration. "Just, never mind." He sat back on his bed, before deciding to lie down and covered his head with the green blanket.

A few seconds passed until he felt the bed dip a little.

"Come on, Al, don't be like that. You know I didn't mean to get you angry, and I'm sorry if, for some reason, you got hurt. I'm really sorry. Now, get out from under this blanket and talk to me like a man." said Scorpius's soft voice. Only someone like Albus, who knew Scorpius for over six years, would have notices the slight strain in his voice.

"Are you saying I'm a girl now?" asked Albus, unwilling to let go of his grumpiness.

"You sure act like one!" yelled Scorpius, standing up from the bed and giving up on maintaining a certain level of self-control.

Albus flung the blanket off of his face and propped himself up on his elbow. "I do _not_!"

"Do too." argued Scorpius stubbornly.

"Do not! If anyone's the girl here, it's you. Taking ten minutes to fix your hair every morning, that's what a _girl_ would do!"

Scorpius gasped loudly, before his face settled with a determined expression. "At least my hair can be fixed! Yours doesn't have that kind of privilege, apparently."

"It's genetic!" yelled Albus, coving his head back with the blanket.

"Sure. Do you want to tell me that the Potter-redheads thing is also genetic?" threw back Scorpius.

"No. I happen to like blonds." deadpanned Albus.

"And how do I know that is true? You haven't dated a single girl, not to mentioned haven't even had a crush on one."

"Maybe I do, and I just didn't tell you."

After three minutes of neither one of them speaking, Albus took off the blanket to see a Scorpius standing before him, looking upset.

"Is it true? Do you really keep that stuff from me? I've told you everything." whispered Scorpius.

Albus took in the sadness in his friend's eyes and stood up. "Scorp, that's not it. You know I have never lied to you."

Scorpius just nodded.

"I haven't told you anything because I haven't found a girl that I like, yet." Well, that wasn't a complete lie, but Albus didn't think much of it. "Really, I would have told you if I did. You're my best friend."

Albus hugged Scorpius, loving it when the blond hugged him back. He rested his head on Scorpius's shoulder, sighing. Scorpius's strong arms circled around his waist, pulling him closer. At the moment, Albus was sure his heart would burst out of his chest. It was beating so hard he was afraid Scorpius would notice the quick Ba-bum, Ba-bum. His cheeks flushed, and his breathing came out uneven. Basically, the normal reaction he had every time he and Scorpius were this close.

"I'm sorry, Al. I shouldn't have yelled." said Scorpius quietly. When he spoke, Albus could feel the warm air on his neck, and shuddered. Scorpius frowned. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"No." said Albus, immediately regretting it. He should have said he was cold. That way he wouldn't have been stuck with an impossible explanation.

"Then why did you shudder?" asked Scorpius, confused. He pulled back from their hug, looking at Albus in the eye.

Albus bit his lower lip, searching for an excuse. "Um, I… Er…"

"Al?" breathed Scorpius. Albus was suddenly super aware that their faces were too close for his to be able to think. Their noses were touching with every breath they took.

"I-um… Your breath tickled me." said Albus quickly. "Yeah, that's why I shuddered."

"O-kay," Hesitated Scorpius. He still didn't move from their close position. Actually, he appeared to be completely obvious to Albus's physical reaction to said closeness.

"Uh…"

They entered the awkward zone.

"So, um, I really do need to be on time." said Scorpius suddenly.

"Huh?" 'Huh'ed Albus, still hazy.

"You know – for the date." said Scorpius. Albus straightened his back, looking Scorpius in the eye.

"No, you don't." Albus has made up his mind.

"Come on, Al. I know she's your cousin. If you're afraid this is going to change anything between the two of us, don't be. I love you, Al, and that won't change no matter how many girlfriends we're going to have. When we're married with kids, we'll still be best friends. When our kids have kids, we'll still be old best friends. When-"

But Albus hasn't heard anything after 'I love you, Al,' He was staring at Scorpius in shock and wonder. His lips were forming a big O and his eyes were wide. Scorpius stopped when he noticed this expression, shaking his friend slightly.

"Al, are you even listening? I said-" but Scorpius didn't finish, because his mouth was captured by another mouth, moving in a kiss-like motion. His eyes widened before they closed, sudden drowsiness overflowing his mind. He wasn't sure what was happening. He was afraid he was hit by some kind of a spell that-well, he didn't really know what this sensation was.

Albus was floating. He was so happy, finally having the courage to do something so rash… And the feeling… and the taste… It was definitely worth it.

When Albus pulled back, he was pleased to find Scorpius with closed eyes and red lips, so evidently kissed. So beautiful, his friend was. He had hoped Scorpius would now give up on the date with Rose, and have a date with him. He surely did not expect Scorpius reaction.

"Al, what did you _do_?" accused a terrified Scorpius.

Albus was confused. "Was it that bad?" Honestly, he was a bit disappointed that Scorpius didn't enjoy the kiss.

"No, no, it was wonderful, but why did you do it? That was my first kiss." Scorpius shuddered.

"Mine, too." said Albus, pleased with himself.

"I can't have my first kiss with a guy. Dad would be _so_ angry, oh Merlin." Scorpius shook his head, as if trying to shake off the sensation that stayed on his lips.

Albus touched Scorpius's lips with his fingers, and Scorpius only shuddered more in response. He traced his middle finger across Scorpius's lower lip, pulling his hand back only to have Scorpius lean forward, as if seeking the missing fingers. Scorpius gasped.

"How am I going to tell Rose I kissed a guy? Her _cousin_. I'm in so much trouble…" Scorpius started pacing back and forth restlessly.

Albus decided that if Scorpius didn't yell at him for kissing him, then he wouldn't yell at him for doing what he did next.

Albus jumped on Scorpius, making them both fall into Scorpius's bed in a pile of legs and arms. He attacked Scorpius's lips while his hands were supporting him above the blond boy's body.

Scorpius shuddered again, moving his lips along with Albus's. His hands were all over Albus, seemingly without Scorpius's permission for doing so; Albus's neck, Albus's arms, Albus's chest and hips. Scorpius didn't know what was going on.

There was a noise of the door opening.

"Oh my _GOD_!" someone screamed. The two boys separated immediately, blushing furiously. They turned to see a red faced James with a ginger close after. The ginger, of course, was Rose Wesley.

"Al! You're _gay_? How didn't I know of this?" asked a surprised James Potter. "And you're gay with _Scorpius_? Dad's going to boil you alive!"

"I made you guys kiss? That is _grand_. Really, this should be recognized. I'm a level A genius. It worked, James!" said Rose, giggling.

They high-fived.

"So we're leaving you to your… business… have fun!" said James, running out of the room.

"Yeah, Scorpius, have fun. And, don't worry; the date is canceled, as you're very obviously gay." squealed Rose. She left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Scorpius and Albus looked at each other, then looked at the door, then looked back at each other.

"I guess this solves one problem." said Albus.

"Yeah, now I have to deal with the fact that I'm g-gay. Do you think our dads are ever going to forgive us?" asked Scorpius carefully.

"For what? That we're gays?" asked Albus.

"No, that we're… um… gays together. I mean, the Potter-Malfoy relationship isn't a very good one…"

"Everything will be fine." shrugged Albus, lowering his head and kissing Scorpius again, not leaving place for him to say any more.


End file.
